<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Made It by Sunflowrstyles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677746">We Made It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowrstyles/pseuds/Sunflowrstyles'>Sunflowrstyles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowrstyles/pseuds/Sunflowrstyles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{A/U}</p><p>When Harry and Louis are cast to play Will and Max in an upcoming movie, they fall in love, but the Head chairman at the studio will do anything to stop the public knowing. </p><p>Follow the story of Harry and Louis in their troublesome love affair.  </p><p> </p><p>TW// DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE READING ABOUT SEXUAL SCENES, CLOSETING AND HOMOPHOBIA. THE HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY IS USED ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY, I DO NOT INTEND TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH THE WORDS USED. I AM GAY SO ITS OKAY FOR ME TO SAY IT, BUT PLEASE DONT EVER USE THE WORDS IF YOU ARE NOT GAY !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{A/N WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AHHHH. IM SO SCARED THIS ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! ALSO PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! and when writing swear words, I will put a '.' Between the two first letters just to stop anyone from reporting it and getting this book taken down. If I forget to censor any, please tell me! I've worked very hard on this book and wouldn't want it to be ruined! Thank you! Okay now enjoy :)}</p><p> </p><p>Harrys eyes flickered open to the sound of the alarm, revealing the early morning light peeking through the gap in his curtains, he put his hand out as a reflex to stop the light from blinding him. </p><p>Harry loved waking up early. He had a specific morning routine that he usually followed without a doubt, however today was different. Today was his big day. </p><p>He'd been preparing for weeks, his room was a mess because of the sticky notes he'd been piling up. Each one has a different motivational quote, or tips on how to perform better at his audition.</p><p>The audition I'm talking about, is the one for this new Hollywood movie. He'd already fulfilled part of his dream life by moving to Hollywood, although it's a crappy flat share in the suburbs with some girl who constantly travels the world so she's never even there. She pays her half of the rent though, which helps Harry out a lot. </p><p>The movie is called 'forbidden love affair', the exact details haven't been revealed yet but all Harry knows is that it's a huge opportunity for him, and he's auditioning for any role he can manage to scrape up.</p><p>From his knowledge, it's some kind of romance movie, centred around two young men and based in the 1960's... Harry had always loved the 1960's aesthetic, but now is not the time to discuss that.</p><p>He sat up, and moped his way into the kitchen. He doesn't drink tea, only coffee. He's not sure why exactly, but he just doesn't feel that tea gives him enough energy for his busy days. </p><p>It's 7:03am which is quite late for Harry, actually. He usually wakes up at 6 and goes for a run, but he decided to get an extra hours sleep to prepare for today.</p><p>Harry was excited, but the excitement could no where near trump the anxiety he felt right now. He felt like he could collapse at any given moment, but he hid these emotions and worries with a smile. He wasn't exactly sure who he was smiling at, as he practically lived alone.. but it's the concept that matters.</p><p>After making his coffee, he took two slices of his favourite bread from the bakery downtown and put them in his toaster, also making sure to get the butter from the fridge. </p><p>He tapped his feet and hummed the tune to 'waterloo' by ABBA, he also questioned why that song was stuck in his head today, but he wasn't mad about it because it did give him that extra bit of serotonin. </p><p>The toast popped and scared the living s.hit out of him, making him flinch slightly but he played it off. As if anyone could even see him. He buttered the toast and ate it as usual.</p><p>Harry didn't like silence, so he always has some sort of noise going on. In this case, he had the tv going and the window open. Having the window open was always risky because he could get robbed or even murdered- but he wasn't going to let his intrusive thoughts get the best of him today.</p><p>"Today is my day" he said with extra emphasis on the 'my'. Reassuring himself that he's going to crush this audition.</p><p>He'd had to memorise a small excerpt of a monologue from the movie, and from what he could tell, he did a pretty good job of it.</p><p>He finished his toast in only a minute or two. What can I say? The man loves bread. And then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Harry has always been fussy when it came to shampoo, only ever using 'herbal essences, arcan oil of Morocco' shampoo and their paired conditioner. </p><p>Harrys hair wasn't too long yet, he had to keep it at the length it is for the movie. It's almost like a prince- kind of hair style, but not the ones with the quiffs. </p><p>He finished showering not long later and towel dried his hair, knowing he had a good hour before the audition so the rest of the moisture can air out in that time, however he decided it was time to get dressed. So he got dressed in a long sleeved grey sweater and some beige trousers. He didn't want to look too casual or too formal. </p><p>He's always early to everything, so he decided to walk the half an hour to the studio, making sure to bring his favourite sticky note that read 'keep your head up, love'.</p><p> </p><p>{louis}</p><p>Louis hates setting alarms, and hate isn't even a strong enough word, it's an understatement. He despises waking up early. But I guess that's what you have to do to follow your dreams, huh? You dont think it's with it? Yeah... me neither. </p><p>Anyways, the messy headed boy audibly groaned and shouted a bunch of profanities into his pillow, from what I could make out, it was a very muffled "FOR F.UCK SAAAAAKE". </p><p>It was wayyy to early for him to be up. He had to be at the audition for 9, and it was currently 8. He doesn't take very long to get ready. He usually has a shower, brushes his teeth, chucks on whatever clean clothes he can find, has a smoke, grabs a banana or something and then leaves. </p><p>But today is different, he's trying to get into a more professional routine so to say, but he's really dreading it. Louis doesn't work out, or have a consistent routine, he just 'goes with the flow'. He's a fairly small lad anyway, so he'd look weird if he was extra-buff.</p><p>He hesitated wether or not to actually get up and get ready or to throw his alarm out the window and just sleep all day, completely ignoring his audition. He knows this audition means a lot to his family though, so he made the rational and mature decision to throw himself out of bed, landing on the cheap carpeted floor of his bedroom with a loud thud.</p><p>"Ow ow ow" he whined, gripping his big toe in agony. That's quite possibly the worst pain a human can feel, and no one will ever change my mind.</p><p>After a few minutes of over-exaggerating his foot injury, he hauled himself up, using his bed frame for support, and dragged himself into the kitchen to make some tea. Yorkshire tea was his go-to, of course he had to order it online because they don't sell Yorkshire tea in Walmart. That's the one thing he hated about living in Hollywood... in Doncaster, he could go to the shop and buy a buttload of tea bags without thinking twice. But now, he has to stock up on teabags using amazon, for Christ sakes... amazon! Tragic, I know. But Hollywood is the place where dreams come true... supposedly. But right now louis' dream was to crawl back into bed and sleep all day.</p><p>He made the tea slightly hot so he could shower and then drink it afterwards. </p><p>He takes 5 minutes in the shower, using his apple scented shampoo and conditioner. It cost him $4!each from Walmart. Pricey, I know. </p><p>He wrapped the towel around his waist, leaving his tummy exposed. Louis has an adorable little tummy, but he hates getting it out. He's not insecure about it, necessarily, he just hates having his tummy out. </p><p>He excitedly scurried into the kitchen, looking forward to drinking his tea. If there's one thing louis loves more than sleep, it's tea. </p><p>He drank his tea within seconds and then checked the time. 8:43?!? </p><p>'S.hit!' He shouted and ran to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and running to his room to get dressed. </p><p>He grabbed a navy blue v neck shirt and some black skinny jeans. He probably could've been more professional, so he decided to wear his black blazer too. It was not a good look, but he doesn't have time to change.</p><p>He pulled on his white converse and ran out the door, at this point he realised he didn't even grab any breakfast.</p><p>'F.uck it.' He muttered to himself, before jumping in his tiny car and starting the engine. He had exactly 9 minutes to make it to his audition and the studio was a 10 minute drive away.</p><p>Did he go over the speed limit? Yes.</p><p>Are we going to pretend it never happened? Yes...</p><p>He managed to make it to the studio dead on 9am. He didn't even lock his car he just ran out of the car door and straight to the front desk of the studio.</p><p>"Hi Um- I'm late for my audition- where do I go?" He asked, panic in his voice but he tried to suppress it the best he could.</p><p>"Go up to the second floor and it's the studio on the left with the glass doors, hun. Good luck" she said, making sure to shout the last part because hed already started hurrying off.</p><p>He made it to the studio and burst through the doors. Everyone turned to look at him, including the curly headed lad auditioning. He was in the middle of the monologue- </p><p>'s.hit! The monologue!' He thought, realising he'd completely forgot to memorise it. He slowly walked over to one of the producers and made the bold decision of telling them how unprepared he was.</p><p>"Hi- I'm here to audition for the role of will.. I'm sorry I'm late" he spoke up, he spoke in nothing but a hoarse whisper from the sheer panic. </p><p>"I know this is unprofessional of me but I've completely forgotten to memorise the monologue... is it possible for me to audition any other way?" He continued.</p><p>"Yeah, you're the only person here to audition for will, so just perform anything you can show emotion in" one of them replied. He was a man, in his 20s, maybe? </p><p>He quickly went to sit with the other group of people auditioning. He tried to think of any possible monologue to perform when he remembered his obsession with teen wolf and how he knows Scott's speech when he was going to kill himself.</p><p>He recited it over and over in his head, waiting for the line of auditions to go down. However, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the curly headed boy that was performing when he walked in. </p><p>The boy looked about 20? He had brown curly hair and green eyes that startled Louis from the other side of the room. Louis secretly hoped the boy gets the part of max.</p><p>After about twenty minutes, Louis was the last performer. It eased his nerves knowing that no one was there to watch him. </p><p>He walked into the centre of the room, still reciting the speech from teen wolf in his head.</p><p>He stood in silence for a moment before realising he has to introduce himself, and on top of that tell them what he's performing because he completely forgot about the monologue.</p><p>Louis was an incredible actor, really. He just didn't have very good organisation skills at all.</p><p>"Hi..um.. I'm Louis Tomlinson And I'll be auditioning with a speech from one of my favourite tv shows, teen wolf."</p><p>"Go ahead" the same man from earlier spoke.</p><p>He cleared his throat as silently as he could and closed his eyes, allowing tears to well up before starting. </p><p>"It all started that night.. the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was... before that? You and me?"</p><p>He made sure to take the pauses to sob lightly, and hitch his breathing to match the tears in his eyes.</p><p>"We were... we were nothing. We weren't popular... we weren't good at lacrosse"</p><p>He used this pause to let his first tear fall out, and after that, he really got into character. </p><p>"We weren't important... We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again..."</p><p>He choked out a sob, at this point he was full on bawling. But he noticed tears in the producers eyes, so he took that as a good sign.</p><p>He'd finished his audition so he wiped the tears away and smacked his hands together. </p><p>"I'm.. im done." He said, watching the reaction he had on the producers.</p><p>"That... was amazing" the first one spoke, and started applauding Louis.</p><p>"I haven't seen an audition that good since I casted for teen wolf itself" the second one spoke.</p><p>Louis felt himself extreme fangirling right now, but he had to play it cool. </p><p>"We look forward to contacting you" the first one spoke again. </p><p>"Thank you" He muttered out, before striding out of that room with the biggest smile ever.</p><p>He nailed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>{A/N PLEASE READ!!}</p><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to give me pointers and feedback in the comments so I can improve my chapters as we go along the storyline. Was it too long? Too boring? Did it make sense? Any errors? Just comment below &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WATTPAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiii so I’m sorry I haven’t published in AGES! I finished the story on wattpad :) it’s @sunflowrstyles and it’s easier for me to access so I apologise if anyone is mad it’s not on here  &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>